PokeLegend Force Battlers
by Dunk234
Summary: A mad Mewtwo is released onto the poke-world. Arceus sends a friend to gather young ones to fight him. The battles take place on each region.
1. The Awakening

This is a series of Poke-rangers fighting a mass destructive Mewtwo. Arceus and his friend bring forth number of humans to fight the enemy. Arceus friend is a hybrid and has a group of humans working on the technology to defeat the enemies. The rangers will have tough battles to come. I own the plot and the characters except for the name of the pokemons.

**Poke- Legend Force Battlers Episode 1- The Awakening**

* * *

**Force Battlers Ready!**

Arceus stands behind the 7 rangers.

**There is danger uphead**

Chaos Mewtwo stands before his generals

**For the whole Pokeworld**

The rangers' ship travels through the sea.

**The danger is here**

Infer stands looking at the ocean smiling at Sharpedos. Duncan Ingram (Infer), Arceus Legend Ranger.

**Better hope for the Force Battlers.**

Bella appears behind Infer smirking. Bella Swan, Ocean Swampert Ranger.

**Poke Legend Force Battlers.**

Kari is swimming in the pool as her Lugia flies above her. Kari Break, Psycho Lugia Ranger.

**Poke Legend Force Battlers.**

Matthew talks to Commander Bart about something. Matthew Speed, Blazing Dragonite Ranger.

**Poke Legend Force Battlers.**

James is in the nurse room with Nurse Dawn getting rehealed. James Bart, Dark Sneasel Ranger.

**The sky is the limit**

Maddie and Mack are battling with their partners. Maddie Braveheart, Zapper Electabuzz Ranger. Mack Jones, Fighter Blaziken Ranger.

**Legend…Force…Battlers**

Mech May works on the rangers main weapons

**Never to lose a fight**

Infer holds up his Arceus Cannon and is blasting the enemy

**We will succeed**

Infer throws the cannon up as the Arceus Zord appears.

**Against the enemy**

Arceus Zord switches into its Megazord mode and then switches into one of its many other forms.

**To the end.**

The rangers stand with their main partners by their side. Infer holds up his hand as Arceus appears above them.

* * *

A group of humans were walking down a path towards a cave. "I wonder if this is the right cave" said one of them.

"Yes, the one that hides a monstrous Mewtwo" said a female voice. The group jumped as a Noctowl like creature appeared.

"What in the hell?" they all said as a couple of them were hit by some thunder. The others started running away in the distance as a massive Zapdos like creature appeared. Behind him, appeared a Muk like creature, a three headed Eevee like creature and an armoured Empoleon.

"Time to awaken our lord" said the three headed Eevee creature. Within minutes, a Mewtwo like creature appeared.

"I am Chaos Mewtwo" it said, "I thank you my generals, but I need 5 months to recover before we launch the attacks". The whole group then vanished. Unknown to them, Arceus had been watching.

* * *

In another place where the legendaries live, Arceus magically appeared and looked for his friend.

"Infer come here please" he said. A being walked towards Arceus. The being had an Infernape face and fists, but had a human body. Arceus smiled at him.

"You called friend" said Infer, "and please remember I am also called Duncan Ingram".

"I know but now the reason I called you is because Chaos Mewtwo is awake and it is time to found the poke-rangers" said Arceus as a morpher appeared on Infer's arms," and you will be the leader".

"Okay I get Commander Bart, Nurse Dawn and Mech May to prepare the ship for the journey" said Infer as Arceus handed six other morphers over.

"Remember, the army will appear in 5 months" said Arceus as Infer disappeared.

* * *

At Slateport harbour, a ship was waiting for orders to leave. A general was at the wheel as Infer appeared.

"Commander Bart, can you call Nurse Dawn and Mech May here now" said Infer. Commander Bart nodded and talked on the loud speaker. Within seconds a nurse with pink boots appeared followed by a robot that looked like a female.

"So what's wrong?" asked Commander Bart.

"Arceus told me that Chaos Mewtwo is awake and is planning to attack" said Infer, "we need to prepare weapons and the zords". Mech May nodded and left to prepare the technology. Infer then decided to go outside for the first time.

* * *

Infer was standing on the beach thinking about how he met Commander Bart and his crew. They met when by accident Infer transported onto their ship. Commander Bart listened to his story and accepted Infer as a member of his crew. During his thinking a young girl appeared and was shocked by the sight.

"That's an Infernape" she said as she went for a pokeball only to be grabbed by Infer, "that's not fair". She struggled against his grip but couldn't break free.

"Don't try to capture me" said Infer, "I am half human and half Infernape". He then released her.

"Sorry about that, I heard about Pokemorphs but didn't aspect to see one" she said, "my name is Bella Swan".

"I am Duncan Ingram but call me Infer" said Infer. He then noticed one of the morphers lighting up and he turned to Bella. "Bella, do you want to be a poke-ranger" he asked. Bella's face suddenly dropped and she ran to him and hugged him.

"Yes please" said Bella. Infer handed her morpher to her. Bella put it on her arm and waited for Infer's next order. He just started to walk towards a ship and Bella followed.

* * *

**5 months later…**

Bella was standing on the ship as it travelled towards Vermillion City. She was now wearing a blue jacket with a picture of Swampert on the back. She and Infer had found 3 other rangers during their time together.

By the pool, a young lady climbed out and her Lugia passed her a towel and she started to get dress. She was Kari Break and she had a purple jacket.

Talking to Commander Bart, was a young lad who was wearing an orange jacket. He was the third ranger that was found. He is Matthew Speed. Just then, another young man entered and hugged Commander Bart. He was wearing a black jacket and he is the son of Commander Bart. He is James Bart. Just then, Nurse Dawn entered with both girls.

"It's been 5 months now" said Nurse Dawn. Then, there was a blow of high winds as Infer appeared. He had just been talking to Arceus. Just then, Mech May entered.

"Infer, there is a signal in the town that matches the two remaining morphers" she said.

"So we will be a team of 7 then" said Kari.

"Bella, take the others there" said Infer, "I will wait here just in case something happens". Bella and the other three nodded and left the ship as it lands in port.

* * *

At a dark cave, Chaos Mewtwo was standing before his generals. Cult Owl was the Noctowl creature; she has the power to make monsters grow. Bolt Zapdos was the Zapdos creature, he is just plain general. Blazing Mud is the Muk creature; he has the power to create monsters. Chaos Tri-Eevee was the three headed Eevee creature, just like Bolt Zapdos he is just a plain general. Tech Emperor was the Empoleon creature, she is the strategist almost them. Around them were Ariados like foot soldiers.

"Its time" said Chaos Mewtwo as he turned to Blazing Mud, "create me Machnine".

"Yes master" Blazing Mud said as he started to make symbols with his hands and within seconds an Arcanine like creature appeared with speed marks on its body.

"I am ready to serve my master" Machnine said.

"Take the Arachnids with you and attack everything" said Tech Emperor as she got a nod from Chaos Mewtwo to give the order. The Arachnids and Machnine then disappeared.

END OF EPISODE

* * *

Before anyone asks, Infer has been raised by the legendaries when his true parents died. The jump of 5 months was so that later I could reveal how they all met. The other rangers don't know Infer's secret.

NEXT TIME

Maddie: Go Electabuzz.

Mack: Go Blaziken.

Machnine: Attack them Arachnids.

Infer: I don't think so, Poke-morpher, Poke it up.

Bella: He is friends with Arceus.

Cult Owl: You want to destroy.

Infer: Arceus Cannon, awaken Arceus Zord.

…: We are Poke-Legend Force Battlers.


	2. Team complete

This is a series of Poke-rangers fighting a mass destructive Mewtwo. Arceus and his friend bring forth number of humans to fight the enemy. Arceus friend is a hybrid and has a group of humans working on the technology to defeat the enemies. The rangers will have tough battles to come. I own the plot and the characters except for the name of the pokemons.

**Poke- Legend Force Battlers Episode 2- Team Complete**

* * *

**Force Battlers Ready!**

Arceus stands behind the 7 rangers.

**There is danger uphead**

Chaos Mewtwo stands before his generals

**For the whole Pokeworld**

The rangers' ship travels through the sea.

**The danger is here**

Infer stands looking at the ocean smiling at Sharpedos. Duncan Ingram (Infer), Arceus Legend Ranger.

**Better hope for the Force Battlers.**

Bella appears behind Infer smirking. Bella Swan, Ocean Swampert Ranger.

**Poke Legend Force Battlers.**

Kari is swimming in the pool as her Lugia flies above her. Kari Break, Psycho Lugia Ranger.

**Poke Legend Force Battlers.**

Matthew talks to Commander Bart about something. Matthew Speed, Blazing Dragonite Ranger.

**Poke Legend Force Battlers.**

James is in the nurse room with Nurse Dawn getting rehealed. James Bart, Dark Sneasel Ranger.

**The sky is the limit**

Maddie and Mack are battling with their partners. Maddie Braveheart, Zapper Electabuzz Ranger. Mack Jones, Fighter Blaziken Ranger.

**Legend…Force…Battlers**

Mech May works on the rangers main weapons

**Never to lose a fight**

Infer holds up his Arceus Cannon and is blasting the enemy

**We will succeed**

Infer throws the cannon up as the Arceus Zord appears.

**Against the enemy**

Arceus Zord switches into its Megazord mode and then switches into one of its many other forms.

**To the end.**

The rangers stand with their main partners by their side. Infer holds up his hand as Arceus appears above them.

* * *

**Legendary Realm**

Infer was running to meet Arceus and Giratina. Arceus was giving him directions to where he always has meetings. Twenty minutes later, Infer arrived and was greeted by Giratina. He took his seat and waited for Arceus to talk. Around him were most of the legendaries.

"Today, Chaos Mewtwo will launch his first attack" said Arceus.

"How are we going to stop him?" asked Palkia.

"My friend, Infer, has gathered 4 other rangers and his team are looking for the last two now" said Arceus.

"Arceus, we never taught Infer how to use the morpher" said Dialga. Infer was just sitting there without talking. Giratina knew he was thinking about having to reveal himself to humans.

"Arceus, I know my place" said Uxie, "but we should believe that Infer knows what to do". Infer smiled as he said this.

* * *

**Vermillion City**

Bella was leading the rangers towards an area where a group of humans were preparing to watch a poke-battle. One of the battlers was a female with yellow stripes down her suit and some yellow boots. The other one was male with a red shirt, a Charizard cap on his head and some shining boots.

"I am Maddie Braveheart" said the female who then looked at Kari and quietly said, "That's the former champion of Indigo league".

"I am Mack Jones" said the male while lifting a pokeball, "I choose you Blaziken". Within seconds a Blaziken appeared. James noticed one of the morphers glowing.

"I guess he is one of the missing rangers" thought James.

"I choose you, Electabuzz" said Maddie as she opened one of her pokeballs. Within seconds an Electabuzz appeared. Matthew also noticed the last morpher was glowing.

* * *

Electabuzz and Blaziken were in hand-to-hand combat when a blast of fire hit a building. Everyone turned to see an Arcanine like creature and an army of Ariados.

"We are servants of the great Chaos Mewtwo" said Machnine, "I am Machnine and these are the Arachnids". Just then, Bella, Kari, Matthew and James ran infront of the other humans. Maddie and Mack returned their pokemons.

"You going down" said Bella. Machnine was laughing.

"I don't think so" said Machnine, "attack them Arachnids". The Arachnids picked up their weapons and started to charge.

Blaze Kick.

Suddenly, a burst of wind passed all the humans and something then kicked all the Arachnids down. The something landed before the humans and revealed to be an Infernape with human parts.

"A pokemorph" said Machnine as the Arachnids got up.

"Yes and its time for your judgement" said Infer as a blast of hot air hit them.

* * *

Just then, a large shape landed between Infer and the humans. Mack and Maddie turned to the rangers. Mack noticed both morphers.

"I guess no time to ask you to accept" said Bella. Matthew and James handed them the morphers and they put them on. Everyone then noticed the shape was an Arceus.

"Hey friend its time to battle" said Infer to Arceus who nodded.

"Infer is friends with an Arceus" said all the rangers but the new two. Infer then made his morpher appear.

"Its time, Poke-morpher poke it up" said Infer as he activated his morpher. In a bright light, Arceus ran at Infer forming a silver coloured suit, covering his head is a helmet designed on Arceus. Arceus Legend Ranger.

Everyone including the enemy was surprised to see a ranger standing where the pokemorph stood a while ago.

"Our turn, then" said Bella as the others activated their morphers.

"Poke-morpher, poke it up" said all the other rangers. Swampert ran at Bella forming a blue coloured suit, covering her head is a helmet designed on Swampert. Ocean Swampert Ranger. Lugia ran at Kari forming a pink coloured suit, covering her head is a helmet designed on Lugia. Psycho Lugia Ranger. Dragonite ran at Matthew forming a gold coloured suit, covering his head is a helmet designed on Dragonite. Blazing Dragonite Ranger. Sneasel ran at James forming a black coloured suit, covering his head is a helmet designed on Sneasel. Dark Sneasel Ranger. Electabuzz ran at Maddie forming a yellow coloured suit, covering her head is a helmet designed on Electabuzz. Zapper Electabuzz Ranger. Blaziken ran at Mack forming a red coloured suit, covering his head is a helmet designed on Blaziken. Fighter Blaziken Ranger.

All the rangers formed a line and said, "We are the Poke-Legend Force Battlers, and this is your end". Arceus smiled as he disappeared. The crowd started to cheer at the poke-rangers.

* * *

Each of the rangers pulled out swords and charged the Arachnids. Infer was battling ten Arachnids as he activated his sword destructive mode and destroyed them with ease. The other rangers followed too and did the same. Infer then turned to the charging Machnine.

Extremespeed.

He moved very fast and knocked down all the rangers and returned to his previous spot. "Swords cannot hit me" said Machnine. Infer standing up and produced a cannon.

"Thank you, Mech May" he said to Mech May through his communication link.

"Your zord is waiting for you when needed" she said back.

Judgement Blaster.

Infer released a blast of energy at Machnine. Within minutes the monster was destroyed and everybody cheered.

* * *

Suddenly, Cult Owl appeared and Infer raised the cannon. "Don't think you can defeat one of the generals that easy" she said.

"Tell your master, we will not lose" said Infer. Cult Owl started to laugh.

"You want to destroy, you want to destroy" she chanted at the remains and within seconds, Machnine grew to the size of the buildings. Everyone but Infer started to run. The other rangers stopped to look at their leader who then jumped onto a building.

"Looks like I have no choice" he said as he raised the Arceus Cannon, "Arceus cannon, awaken Arceus zord". He threw his cannon into the sky as it disappeared. The ship's cargo doors opened and a large mechanical Arceus started to walk into the city.

Machnine started to shake as the zord entered the area. The other rangers were jumping as Infer jumped into Arceus Zord. He started to move the controls for the Judgement cannon attack.

Judgement Cannon.

A blast of hot air came from the cannon, which was in the zord's mouth, and sent Machnine and sent him flying into the ground.

* * *

"All right, megazord mode" said Infer hitting a big red button. The Arceus zord started to stand, its front legs started to form arms, the head of an Arceus appeared on the body, on the back were two cannons and finally a new head appeared on the top.

"Meet Arceus Megazord" said Infer. He then hit another button and the form started to turn into a water type.

"Time to end this" said Infer, "Hydro Pump". The cannons moved to its shoulders and fired blasts of water at the monster destroying him with ease. Cult Owl then vanished. Infer jumped out of the megazord as it returned to its zord form and walked back to the ship. All the rangers then de-morphed and Infer then vanished.

"Does he always do that?" asked Maddie. She and Mack followed the others back to the ship. Once there, they saw Arceus talking to the crew and then Infer appeared.

"This is just the first battle" said Arceus, "there are still battles to come, and now it will become more dangerous".

* * *

NEXT TIME

Maddie: Come on Infer, I want to fight.

Infer: Your zords are ready for the next battle.

…: I will squeeze you yellow ranger.

Blazing Muk: This monster can not get injured easy.

Infer: Leave her alone.

Infer: Arceus Zord Carrier Mode.

Bella: Zords awaken.


	3. Maddie's Honour

This is a series of Poke-rangers fighting a mass destructive Mewtwo. Arceus and his friend bring forth number of humans to fight the enemy. Arceus friend is a hybrid and has a group of humans working on the technology to defeat the enemies. The rangers will have tough battles to come. I own the plot and the characters except for the name of the pokemons.

**Poke- Legend Force Battlers Episode 3- Maddie's honour**

* * *

**Force Battlers Ready!**

Arceus stands behind the 7 rangers.

**There is danger uphead**

Chaos Mewtwo stands before his generals

**For the whole Pokeworld**

The rangers' ship travels through the sea.

**The danger is here**

Infer stands looking at the ocean smiling at Sharpedos. Duncan Ingram (Infer), Arceus Legend Ranger.

**Better hope for the Force Battlers.**

Bella appears behind Infer smirking. Bella Swan, Ocean Swampert Ranger.

**Poke Legend Force Battlers.**

Kari is swimming in the pool as her Lugia flies above her. Kari Break, Psycho Lugia Ranger.

**Poke Legend Force Battlers.**

Matthew talks to Commander Bart about something. Matthew Speed, Blazing Dragonite Ranger.

**Poke Legend Force Battlers.**

James is in the nurse room with Nurse Dawn getting rehealed. James Bart, Dark Sneasel Ranger.

**The sky is the limit**

Maddie is training with Infer in hand to hand combat. Maddie Braveheart, Zapper Electabuzz Ranger.

**And the sea is endless**

Mack is reading books as he watches Infer and Maddie battle. Mack Jones, Fighter Blaziken Ranger.

**Legend…Force…Battlers**

Mech May works on the rangers main weapons

**Never to lose a fight**

Infer holds up his Arceus Cannon and is blasting the enemy

**When we do we do not cry over it**

All the other rangers pulled out and destroyed the army of Arachnids

**We will succeed**

Infer throws the cannon up as the Arceus Zord appears.

**In this war over the regions**

Arceus Zord switches to carrier mode and the other zords are seen leaving.

**Against the enemy**

Arceus Zord switches into its Megazord mode and then switches into one of its many other forms. By his side the other 2 megazords appear.

**To the end.**

The rangers stand with their main partners by their side. Infer holds up his hand as Arceus appears above them.

* * *

WITH THE BAD GUYS

"I cannot believe there are poke-rangers for us to battle" said an angry Chaos Mewtwo.

"I hate to disagree but we still have an army to fight for us" said Bolt Zapdos.

"That poke-morph is the troublemaker right now" said Cult Owl, "he has a zord to fight our giant monsters".

"Create BoxerChop" said Chaos Mewtwo to Blazing Mud. He nodded and started to perform symbols and within seconds, a Machamp with two boxing gloves appeared.

"This one can not be injured easy" said Blazing Mud.

"Attack Vermillion now" said Chaos Mewtwo. BoxerChop nodded and disappeared.

* * *

ON THE SHIP

Mack was now wearing a red jacket and Maddie was now wearing a yellow jacket. Mack and the others were watching Mech May work on their weapons and zords while Infer trains Maddie.

"Come on Maddie, you need to be faster" said Infer as he jumps away from her punches.

"Slow down" said a tired Maddie. She then noticed Infer coming behind her and blocked his kick.

"Good move" said Infer as he vanished and appeared elsewhere, "I am now going to explore the city, want to come". Maddie nodded and followed behind him. Commander Bart gave them a speech not to use their powers unless something happens. They both nodded and left the ship.

* * *

As both walked into the middle of the town, they passed many people but they all seemed happy to see them. Infer picked up a newspaper and paid for it. He then joined Maddie.

"It seems that the front page has a picture of me standing before the others before I transformed" said Infer as he showed it to Maddie.

"We are famous then" said Maddie. They both stopped when they saw a Machamp wearing boxing gloves appeared.

"I am BoxerChop" it said, "and you must be the poke-rangers". Maddie and Infer both nodded.

"Poke-morpher, poke it up" said both of them as they activated their morphers. In a bright light, Arceus ran at Infer forming a silver coloured suit, covering his head is a helmet designed on Arceus. Arceus Legend Ranger. Electabuzz ran at Maddie forming a yellow coloured suit, covering her head is a helmet designed on Electabuzz. Zapper Electabuzz Ranger.

"Arceus Cannon" said Infer as a cannon appeared in his hands.

"Electabuzz Bow and Arrows" said Maddie as a bow and a couple of arrows appeared in her hands.

* * *

Mach Punch.

BoxerChop's fists lightened up as he charged the rangers only for Maddie to land a kick to his face.

"You pay for that" said BoxerChop. Infer then punched him in the back and BoxerChop was getting mad.

Dynamic Punch.

He threw another punch but this time Infer was sent flying. BoxerChop then used it again and Maddie falled to the ground before him. He bent down and grabbed her and started to increase the pressure.

"I will squeeze you, yellow ranger" BoxerChop said as he continued the pressure only for Infer to land a Blaze Kick to the face and sent him flying. Infer helped Maddie up as BoxerChop got back up.

"I will be back" he said before vanishing.

* * *

Back on the ship, Nurse Dawn was healing Maddie's injures while Infer watches Pidgeys flying above them. He picked up the familiar aura of Kari and turned to see her.

"I forgot about your aura detector power" said Kari.

"I am lucky that I am a poke-morph don't get injured most often, but I should have defended Maddie since she also made a direct hit on him" said Infer.

"Infer, we all have proved our loyalty, I think she wants to prove herself" said James who then joined them. Bella and Mack then joined them as Matthew brings Maddie towards the group.

"Infer, the zords are all set" said Mech May as the alarms went off. The whole group ran to face the threat. When they got there, BoxerChop and an army of Arachnids turned to face them.

"Poke-morpher, poke it up" said all the rangers as they all activate their morpher. In a bright light, Arceus ran at Infer forming a silver coloured suit, covering his head is a helmet designed on Arceus. Arceus Legend Ranger. Swampert ran at Bella forming a blue coloured suit, covering her head is a helmet designed on Swampert. Ocean Swampert Ranger. Lugia ran at Kari forming a pink coloured suit, covering her head is a helmet designed on Lugia. Psycho Lugia Ranger. Dragonite ran at Matthew forming a gold coloured suit, covering his head is a helmet designed on Dragonite. Blazing Dragonite Ranger. Sneasel ran at James forming a black coloured suit, covering his head is a helmet designed on Sneasel. Dark Sneasel Ranger. Electabuzz ran at Maddie forming a yellow coloured suit, covering her head is a helmet designed on Electabuzz. Zapper Electabuzz Ranger. Blaziken ran at Mack forming a red coloured suit, covering his head is a helmet designed on Blaziken. Fighter Blaziken Ranger.

All the rangers formed a line and said, "We are the Poke-Legend Force Battlers, and this is your end".

* * *

Infer summoned his Arceus Cannon. Bella summoned her Swampert Gun. Kari summoned her Lugia Bazooka. James summoned his Sneasel Daggers. Matthew summoned his Dragonite Spear. Maddie summoned her Electabuzz Bow and Arrows. Mack summoned his Blaziken Boxing Gloves.

"Everyone else targets the Arachnids while me and Infer battle the monster" said Maddie. Infer nodded and he and Maddie charged BoxerChop. He brought up his fists.

Focus Punch.

He fired his fist at them but Infer kicked it away.

Thunder Arrow.

Maddie released an arrow from her bow and it hit BoxerChop's fists and destroyed one. Infer pulled out his Arceus Sword.

Aerial Ace.

Infer spun his sword around and a wave of energy hit BoxerChop destroying his other fist. Maddie then released a volt tackle and finished him off. Just then, Cult Owl appeared.

"You want to destroy, you want to destroy" she started to chant. Within seconds, BoxerChop was as tall as the buildings. Infer then jumped onto a building.

Infer raises the Arceus Cannon and says, "Arceus cannon, awaken Arceus zord". He threw his cannon into the sky as it disappeared. The ship's cargo doors opened and a large mechanical Arceus started to walk into the city.

* * *

Infer jumped into his zord and started to activate its third form. "Activate carrier mode" he said as he hit a green button. Arceus Zord started to change and became a smaller version with many hidden doors. The other rangers were cheering.

"Open water, Fire, Electric, Psychic, Dragon and Dark zord doors" said Infer hitting 6 lights with the right type of pokemons. The six doors opened to reveal a Dragonite zord, a Blaziken zord, an Electabuzz zord, a Sneasel zord, a Lugia zord and a Swampert zord. The six zords started to head onto the battlefield. The other rangers jumped into their correct zord.

"All right, megazord mode" said Infer hitting a big red button. The Arceus zord started to stand, its front legs started to form arms, the head of an Arceus appeared on the body, on the back were two cannons and finally a new head appeared on the top. He then hit another button and the form started to turn into a flying type with two wings.

"Combine now" said Bella, Mack and Maddie. The Swampert zord formed the body, while the other two formed the arms. They connect and a robotic head appears.

"Elemental Pokemon Megazord" said all three rangers.

"Combine now" said the last three rangers. The Lugia zord formed the body, the Sneasel zord formed the arms and the Dragonite Zord formed the legs. They all connect and two large wings appeared on its back and finally a head appeared on top of the body.

""Psychic Pokemon Megazord" said Kari, Matthew and James.

* * *

Karate Chop.

BoxerChop aimed for the Electabuzz arm but was knocked away with a fire punch. Maddie wondered why he tried to attack her zord when a sharp pain hit her back. She falled over cockpit. Mack and Bella noticed Maddie injured.

"Infer did Maddie get hit in the back once" asked Mack.

"It was his Dynamic punch, I felt it try to injury my back" said Infer, "Air Cutter". The cannons on Arceus Megazord's back appeared on its shoulders and fired wind at BoxerChop completely destroyed. The zords disappeared as the rangers jumped out of the cockpits and Infer grabbed the injured Maddie and disappeared as the other rangers de-morphed and left the scene.

* * *

Next time;

Infer: I love these Tentacruels.

Kari: I was once a champion.

…: Good night pink ranger.

Kari: I loved the time I caught a Lugia.

Infer: With Kari knocked out we have to fight as a team.

Mech May: The new zord is ready.

Infer: Arceus Megazord Sky Warrior Mode.


	4. Kari's memories

This is a series of Poke-rangers fighting a mass destructive Mewtwo. Arceus and his friend bring forth number of humans to fight the enemy. Arceus friend is a hybrid and has a group of humans working on the technology to defeat the enemies. The rangers will have tough battles to come. I own the plot and the characters except for the name of the pokemons.

**Poke- Legend Force Battlers Episode 4- Kari's memories**

* * *

**Force Battlers Ready!**

Arceus stands behind the 7 rangers.

**There is danger uphead**

Chaos Mewtwo stands before his generals

**For the whole Pokeworld**

The rangers' ship travels through the sea.

**The danger is here**

Infer stands looking at the ocean smiling at Sharpedos. Duncan Ingram (Infer), Arceus Legend Ranger.

**Better hope for the Force Battlers.**

Bella appears behind Infer smirking. Bella Swan, Ocean Swampert Ranger.

**Poke Legend Force Battlers.**

Kari is swimming in the pool as her Lugia flies above her. Kari Break, Psycho Lugia Ranger.

**Poke Legend Force Battlers.**

Matthew talks to Commander Bart about something. Matthew Speed, Blazing Dragonite Ranger.

**Poke Legend Force Battlers.**

James is in the nurse room with Nurse Dawn getting rehealed. James Bart, Dark Sneasel Ranger.

**The sky is the limit**

Maddie is training with Infer in hand to hand combat. Maddie Braveheart, Zapper Electabuzz Ranger.

**And the sea is endless**

Mack is reading books as he watches Infer and Maddie battle. Mack Jones, Fighter Blaziken Ranger.

**Legend…Force…Battlers**

Mech May works on the rangers main weapons

**Never to lose a fight**

Infer holds up his Arceus Cannon and is blasting the enemy

**When we do we do not cry over it**

All the other rangers pulled out their weapons and destroyed the army of Arachnids

**We will succeed**

Infer throws the cannon up as the Arceus Zord appears.

**In this war over the regions**

Arceus Zord switches to carrier mode and the other zords are seen leaving.

**Against the enemy**

Arceus Zord switches into its Megazord mode and then switches into one of its many other forms. By his side the other 2 megazords appear.

**To the end.**

The rangers stand with their main partners by their side. Infer holds up his hand as Arceus appears above them.

* * *

Infer was watching his team train with their pokemons. On his mind, is that Maddie is half better than she was back at the battle. He then noticed Kari's aura approaching him and he took off into the sea. Kari was surprised to see Infer swimming in the sea as a group of Tentacruels appeared. The Tentacruels seemed to stop and watch the poke-morph doing a backstroke. Bella suddenly jumped into the ocean.

"Infer I knew you were crazy" she said.

"I used to swim with Kyogre and Manaphy when I was in the legendary realm" Infer said.

* * *

WITH THE BAD GUYS

"These poke-rangers are more trouble than they are worth" said Chaos Mewtwo. Blazing Mud was creating a new monster for Bolt Zapdos.

"I present Grinder Golem" Blazing Mud said as a Golem wearing biker clothes entered.

"I will crush, I will crush them" Grinder Golem said.

"I like him" said Chaos Mewtwo, "target the pink ranger; she could be a problem some day".

"Master, I will go down as well to help" said Bolt Zapdos as he and the monster disappeared.

* * *

Infer grabbed Bella and jumped back onto the ship as the alarms went off. Kari noticed smoke coming from the city.

"Poke-morpher, poke it up" said all the rangers as they all activate their morpher. In a bright light, Arceus ran at Infer forming a silver coloured suit, covering his head is a helmet designed on Arceus. Arceus Legend Ranger. Swampert ran at Bella forming a blue coloured suit, covering her head is a helmet designed on Swampert. Ocean Swampert Ranger. Lugia ran at Kari forming a pink coloured suit, covering her head is a helmet designed on Lugia. Psycho Lugia Ranger. Dragonite ran at Matthew forming a gold coloured suit, covering his head is a helmet designed on Dragonite. Blazing Dragonite Ranger. Sneasel ran at James forming a black coloured suit, covering his head is a helmet designed on Sneasel. Dark Sneasel Ranger. Electabuzz ran at Maddie forming a yellow coloured suit, covering her head is a helmet designed on Electabuzz. Zapper Electabuzz Ranger. Blaziken ran at Mack forming a red coloured suit, covering his head is a helmet designed on Blaziken. Fighter Blaziken Ranger.

All the rangers formed a line and said, "We are the Poke-Legend Force Battlers, and this is your end". The rangers then ran to the city.

* * *

When the rangers appeared, they saw a Zapdos flying in the sky with a cannon on its back.

"So we finally meet, I am Bolt Zapdos" it said, "and that is Grinder Golem, pink ranger". Kari turned around to see a punch coming at her. The punch connected and sent her flying into the ground. The other rangers turned to see the monster responsible standing close.

"Night, night, pink ranger" Grinder Golem said as Kari completely hit the ground. Infer called out his Arceus Cannon only for the enemy to disappear.

"We take her back to the ship" said Bella. Infer picked up Kari and they all then returned to the ship.

* * *

MEMORY

Kari was fighting Lance. Lance had his Dragonite out while Kari had her Jynx out. The Dragonite releases a thunder attack while Jynx released an ice-beam.

"Finish this with Ice Punch" said Kari. Her Jynx jumped up and stroke the Dragonite sending it to the ground. The Dragonite never got back up and Kari was named the winner.

"The new champion Kari" said the announcer.

END OF MEMORY

Infer was sitting by the bed where Kari was still knocked out. "I should have known that they will attack the weaker ones" he thought. Just then, Mech May entered and Infer turned to her.

"Infer, me and Benny have finished the new zord and already set it up the Arceus Zord's carrier mode" she said.

"I just mad at Grinder Golem" said Infer.

"I know" said Mech May.

* * *

BACK IN KARI'S MEMORIES

Kari was on the back of her Lapras heading towards the whirl island. She got off and returned her Lapras.

An hour later, she spotted a Lugia and she threw a pokeball and a Murkrow appeared. Kari was so busy that she didn't see Infer and Bella in the distance.

"Murkrow, use aerial ace" Kari said as Murkrow sped to the Lugia. Lugia dodges the attack and turned to her.

"I will not fall" psychic said Lugia

WITH THE OTHERS

"I wonder why Infer is sitting near Kari" said Mack.

"He has always been like that" said Arceus as he appeared before them, "he has deep feelings for each of you".

"I guess so" said James.

* * *

Suddenly the alarms went off, and Infer appeared near the others. "Bella take the others, I will join as soon as I can" said Infer. Bella nodded and the other rangers pulled out their morphers.

"Poke-morpher, poke it up" said all the rangers as they all activate their morpher. In a bright light, Swampert ran at Bella forming a blue coloured suit, covering her head is a helmet designed on Swampert. Ocean Swampert Ranger. Dragonite ran at Matthew forming a gold coloured suit, covering his head is a helmet designed on Dragonite. Blazing Dragonite Ranger. Sneasel ran at James forming a black coloured suit, covering his head is a helmet designed on Sneasel. Dark Sneasel Ranger. Electabuzz ran at Maddie forming a yellow coloured suit, covering her head is a helmet designed on Electabuzz. Zapper Electabuzz Ranger. Blaziken ran at Mack forming a red coloured suit, covering his head is a helmet designed on Blaziken. Fighter Blaziken Ranger.

All the rangers formed a line and said, "We are the Poke-Legend Force Battlers, and this is your end". The rangers then ran to the city.

When they arrived, they saw Grinder Golem and an army of Arachnids.

"Poke-weapons now" said Mack. Bella summoned her Swampert Gun. James summoned his Sneasel Daggers. Matthew summoned his Dragonite Spear. Maddie summoned her Electabuzz Bow and Arrows. Mack summoned his Blaziken Boxing Gloves.

* * *

Back with Infer and Kari, Infer put his fur hands on Kari's head and said, "please come back, we are not a complete team without you". Tears were coming down Infer's face.

KARI'S MEMORY

Kari had just succeeded in capturing Lugia when she heard some clapping. She turned to see Infer and Bella near by. Infer stepped forward first.

"Kari Break, I thought that was a good catch" Infer said.

"You are a poke-morph" Kari said. She then noticed something in his hands. Infer smiled and opened his hands to reveal a morpher.

"I want to ask you if you want to be a poke-ranger like me and Bella" said Infer, "and call me Infer".

"I accept your offer" said Kari and then she was given the morpher and Bella stepped forward. Bella and Infer then showed her to the ship that was parked outside.

END OF MEMORY

Kari finally opens her eyes to see Infer crying, she then put her hands on his. Infer was shocked by this and his shock called in the whole crew.

"Infer and Kari, the others are struggling" said Commander Bart. Infer and Kari ran out of the ship to join the others.

* * *

Grinder Golem rolled away from the fallen rangers as Kari and Infer appeared.

"Ready" said Kari to which Infer nodded and both of them then said. ""Poke-morpher, poke it up". In a bright light, Arceus ran at Infer forming a silver coloured suit, covering his head is a helmet designed on Arceus. Arceus Legend Ranger. Lugia ran at Kari forming a pink coloured suit, covering her head is a helmet designed on Lugia. Psycho Lugia Ranger.

They both pulled out their weapons as Cult Owl appeared.

"Not so fast" she said, "you want to destroy, you want to destroy". Grinder Golem then grew to a massive size.

* * *

Infer raises the Arceus Cannon and says, "Arceus cannon, awaken Arceus zord". He threw his cannon into the sky as it disappeared. The ship's cargo doors opened and a large mechanical Arceus started to walk into the city.

Infer jumped into his zord and started to activate its third form. "Activate carrier mode" he said as he hit a green button. Arceus Zord started to change and became a smaller version with many hidden doors.

"Open water, Fire, Electric, Psychic, Dragon and Dark zord doors" said Infer hitting 6 lights with the right type of pokemons. The six doors opened to reveal a Dragonite zord, a Blaziken zord, an Electabuzz zord, a Sneasel zord, a Lugia zord and a Swampert zord. The six zords started to head onto the battlefield. The other rangers jumped into their correct zord.

"Combine now" said Bella, Mack and Maddie. The Swampert zord formed the body, while the other two formed the arms. They connect and a robotic head appears.

"Elemental Pokemon Megazord" said all three rangers.

"Combine now" said the last three rangers. The Lugia zord formed the body, the Sneasel zord formed the arms and the Dragonite Zord formed the legs. They all connect and two large wings appeared on its back and finally a head appeared on top of the body.

""Psychic Pokemon Megazord" said Kari, Matthew and James.

"Infer summon the Shaymin Zord" said Mech May.

"Open Grass zord door" said Infer hitting the light for the grass type pokemons. The door opened and a Shaymin (Sky Lord) zord appeared and took to the sky.

"All right, megazord mode" said Infer hitting a big red button. The Arceus zord started to stand, its front legs started to form arms, the head of an Arceus appeared on the body, on the back were two cannons and finally a new head appeared on the top.

* * *

"Combine" Infer said as the Shaymin zord flew closer to Arceus Megazord. The right arm retracted back into the body as the Shaymin zord turned into a new arm. They connect and two wings appear on the back.

"Arceus Megazord Sky Warrior Mode" shouted Infer. The other megazords were knocking down Grinder Golem as Infer prepared his attack.

Solarbeam.

A blast was fired from the new arm and hit the monster and completely destroyed him. The rangers jumped out and returned to the ship.

* * *

NEXT TIME:

Infer: Hey sis.

…: I am Gecko, another poke-morph.

…: I am going to bug you rangers.

Infer: Gecko was raised by Shaymin just like I was raised by Arceus.

Gecko: Poke-morpher, poke-it-up.


	5. Gecko's arrival

This is a series of Poke-rangers fighting a mass destructive Mewtwo. Arceus and his friend bring forth number of humans to fight the enemy. Arceus friend is a hybrid and has a group of humans working on the technology to defeat the enemies. The rangers will have tough battles to come. I own the plot and the characters except for the name of the pokemons.

**Poke- Legend Force Battlers Episode 5- Gecko's arrival**

* * *

**Force Battlers Ready!**

Arceus stands behind the 7 rangers.

**There is danger uphead**

Chaos Mewtwo stands before his generals

**For the whole Pokeworld**

The rangers' ship travels through the sea.

**The danger is here**

Infer stands looking at the ocean smiling at Sharpedos. Duncan Ingram (Infer), Arceus Legend Ranger.

**Better hope for the Force Battlers.**

Bella appears behind Infer smirking. Bella Swan, Ocean Swampert Ranger.

**Poke Legend Force Battlers.**

Kari is swimming in the pool as her Lugia flies above her. Kari Break, Psycho Lugia Ranger.

**Poke Legend Force Battlers.**

Matthew talks to Commander Bart about something. Matthew Speed, Blazing Dragonite Ranger.

**Poke Legend Force Battlers.**

James is in the nurse room with Nurse Dawn getting rehealed. James Bart, Dark Sneasel Ranger.

**The sky is the limit**

Maddie is training with Infer in hand to hand combat. Maddie Braveheart, Zapper Electabuzz Ranger.

**And the sea is endless**

Mack is reading books as he watches Infer and Maddie battle. Mack Jones, Fighter Blaziken Ranger.

**Legend…Force…Battlers**

Mech May works on the rangers main weapons

**Never to lose a fight**

Infer holds up his Arceus Cannon and is blasting the enemy

**When we do we do not cry over it**

All the other rangers pulled out their weapons and destroyed the army of Arachnids

**We will succeed**

Infer throws the cannon up as the Arceus Zord appears.

**In this war over the regions**

Arceus Zord switches to carrier mode and the other zords are seen leaving.

**Against the enemy**

Arceus Zord switches into its Megazord mode and then switches into one of its many other forms. By his side the other 2 megazords appear.

**To the end.**

The rangers stand with their main partners by their side. Infer holds up his hand as Arceus appears above them.

* * *

The ship is now heading towards New Bark Town as Kari and Infer watch the scene go past.

"I know what I said may have spooked you" said Infer. Kari then grabbed his hands.

"I understand but why are you scared" said Kari.

"Oh brother, I didn't know you had girl friends" said a voice. Kari and Infer turned to see a human with a Sceptile head and arms. On its arms were slashers. It was another poke-morph. The other rangers came running to see the new visitor.

"Hey sis, but she is just a friend" said Infer who then turned to see his friends' shocked faces, "oh this is Gecko, my sister and her real name is Kari Ingram".

"Why did Arceus choice you to lead the poke-rangers?" asked Gecko.

"It would have been you if it was Shaymin in charge of the selection of poke-rangers" said Infer.

* * *

BACK AT THE CAVE

"I can not believe that the pink ranger survived through that last attack" said Bolt Zapdos.

"Master, I have been watching the enemy and it seems like the silver ranger has a sister" said Tech Emperor, "but it is another poke-morph".

"So they are gathering forces against me then" said Chaos Mewtwo, "send down Cutter Scizor". Blazing Mud performed hand symbols and within seconds, a Scizor with chainsaws on its hands appeared.

"Master, I go too" said Blazing Mud as he disappeared with the monster.

* * *

Back on the ship

Kari looked on as Gecko swings her fists at Infer. "Always the one to dodge than attack" Gecko said, "I wonder what Drago will say to this".

"Leave her out of this" said Infer. Just then, Commander Bart appeared with most of the crew.

"Infer, we have arrived" he said as he spotted Gecko, "so I guess this is your sister from the car crash you both survived". The other rangers were shocked with this information. Gecko stepped forward.

"We were full humans back then and so was our friend" said Gecko, "Arceus then appeared and took us to his realm and within days we all became poke-morphs".

"I guess that is who Drago is then" said Kari. Just then, the alarms went off and all but Gecko ran to the town.

* * *

Professor Elm was hiding with Gold and Silver as an army of Arachnids started to attack. Crystal was getting ready to fight as she felt the wind picked up and something kicked the Arachnids. She then noticed it was Infer. Professor Elm looked to see all the rangers in the area. Just then, Cutter Scizor and Blazing Mud appeared.

"Great another general" said Infer as his morpher appeared.

"Poke-morpher, poke it up" said all the rangers as they all activate their morpher. In a bright light, Arceus ran at Infer forming a silver coloured suit, covering his head is a helmet designed on Arceus. Arceus Legend Ranger. Swampert ran at Bella forming a blue coloured suit, covering her head is a helmet designed on Swampert. Ocean Swampert Ranger. Lugia ran at Kari forming a pink coloured suit, covering her head is a helmet designed on Lugia. Psycho Lugia Ranger. Dragonite ran at Matthew forming a gold coloured suit, covering his head is a helmet designed on Dragonite. Blazing Dragonite Ranger. Sneasel ran at James forming a black coloured suit, covering his head is a helmet designed on Sneasel. Dark Sneasel Ranger. Electabuzz ran at Maddie forming a yellow coloured suit, covering her head is a helmet designed on Electabuzz. Zapper Electabuzz Ranger. Blaziken ran at Mack forming a red coloured suit, covering his head is a helmet designed on Blaziken. Fighter Blaziken Ranger.

All the rangers formed a line and said, "We are the Poke-Legend Force Battlers, and this is your end". The rangers then pulled out their weapons.

* * *

On the ship, Gecko was looking at Mech May create a new weapon when Arceus and Shaymin.

"Friend it is time" said Shaymin as a morpher appeared on Gecko's arm. Mech May then showed them the new weapon.

"Gecko go and help your new friends" said Arceus. Gecko then ran towards the others. Shaymin and Arceus showed happy smiles on their faces.

* * *

Cut Slash.

Cutter Scizor swiped one of his claws at Infer who blocked with his Arceus Cannon. He was standing infront of the audience.

"You care too much for those not your kind" said Cutter Scizor.

Leaf Storm.

Cutter Scizor dodged a storm of leaves. He looked to see Gecko standing before Infer.

"What another one" he said. Everyone looked and saw Gecko there.

"Sis, what are you doing?" asked Infer but then he noticed the morpher.

"I am here to help, poke-morpher, poke-it-up" said Gecko as a bright light surroundered her. Shaymin (Sky Lord) ran at Gecko, forming green coloured suit, covering her head is a helmet designed on Shaymin (Sky Lord). Sky Lord Shaymin Ranger.

"Impossible" said Blazing Mud who was knocked down by the combined power of Bella, Kari and Maddie.

* * *

"Hey brother, double team" Gecko said calling forth her Shaymin Blaster.

Solarbeam.

Judgement Blast.

Gecko and Infer fired blasts from their weapons towards Cutter Scizor destroying him. Blazing Mud then vanished as Cult Owl appears.

"You will not succeed this time, rangers" she said, "you want to destroy, you want to destroy". The remains then started to grow as a giant version of Cutter Scizor appeared.

Infer raises the Arceus Cannon and says, "Arceus cannon, awaken Arceus zord". He threw his cannon into the sky as it disappeared. The ship's cargo doors opened and a large mechanical Arceus started to walk into the city.

Infer jumped into the cockpit and started to activate its third form. "Activate carrier mode" he said as he hit a green button. Arceus Zord started to change and became a smaller version with many hidden doors.

"Open water, Fire, Electric, Psychic, Dragon, Dark and Grass zord doors" said Infer hitting 6 lights with the right type of pokemons. The seven doors opened to reveal a Dragonite zord, a Blaziken zord, an Electabuzz zord, a Sneasel zord, a Lugia zord, a Swampert zord and Shaymin (Sky Lord) zord. The seven zords started to head onto the battlefield. The other rangers jumped into their zord's cockpits.

"Combine now" said Bella, Mack and Maddie. The Swampert zord formed the body, while the other two formed the arms. They connect and a robotic head appears.

"Elemental Pokemon Megazord" said all three rangers.

"Combine now" said the last three rangers. The Lugia zord formed the body, the Sneasel zord formed the arms and the Dragonite Zord formed the legs. They all connect and two large wings appeared on its back and finally a head appeared on top of the body.

""Psychic Pokemon Megazord" said Kari, Matthew and James.

"All right, megazord mode" said Infer hitting a big red button. The Arceus zord started to stand, its front legs started to form arms, the head of an Arceus appeared on the body, on the back were two cannons and finally a new head appeared on the top.

"Combine" Infer and Gecko said as the Shaymin zord flew closer to Arceus Megazord. The right arm retracted back into the body as the Shaymin zord turned into a new arm. They connect and two wings appear on the back.

"Arceus Megazord Sky Warrior Mode" shouted Infer and Gecko.

* * *

"Time to slash and dice" said Cutter Scizor as he charged the three megazords. Silver was watching from the ground as the Elemental Pokemon Megazord stepped before the others.

Flame Punch.

The megazord spun its Blaziken fist at Cutter Scizor sending him flying. Psychic Pokemon Megazord stepped from behind.

Ice Beam.

It raises its Sneasel's arms and fired a beam of ice at Cutter Scizor turning him into a popsicle.

"Let's end this" said Infer and Gecko. Gecko hit a button as cannon appeared from the mouth of the Arceus head.

Hyper Beam.

A blast of hot air hit Cutter Scizor and destroyed him. All the rangers jumped out of the cockpits and the zords returned to the ship. Just then, reporters appeared but Gecko vanished from sight. Kari walked towards Infer.

"I guess she will need time to get used to humans" said Kari.

"I was raised by Arceus, while Gecko was raised by Shaymin" said Infer, "and Drago was raised by Giratina". The other rangers returned to the ship after talking to the reporters.

* * *

In a mysterious cave, three enormous machines like pokemons were sleeping. They are a Palkia, a Dialga and a Giratina zord. They were waiting for someone to awaken them. They are the time, space zords.

* * *

NEXT TIME: TIME SPACE JOURNEY PART 1

Arceus: Infer I am sending you on a mission to bring forth the time space zords.

Infer: Bella, you are in charge while I am gone.

…: I am going to erupt and destroy New Bark Town.

Tri- Eevee: Rangers where is the silver ranger?

Bella: None of your business.

Mech May: Bella, you have a new stronger attack to defeat him.


	6. Time Space Journey part 1

This is a series of Poke-rangers fighting a mass destructive Mewtwo. Arceus and his friend bring forth number of humans to fight the enemy. Arceus friend is a hybrid and has a group of humans working on the technology to defeat the enemies. The rangers will have tough battles to come. I own the plot and the characters except for the name of the pokemons.

**Poke- Legend Force Battlers Episode 6- Time Space Journey part 1**

* * *

**Force Battlers Ready!**

Arceus stands behind the 8 rangers.

**There is danger uphead**

Chaos Mewtwo stands before his generals

**For the whole Pokeworld**

The rangers' ship travels through the sea.

**The danger is here**

Infer stands looking at the ocean smiling at Sharpedos. Duncan Ingram (Infer), Arceus Legend Ranger.

**Better hope for the Force Battlers.**

Bella appears behind Infer smirking. Bella Swan, Ocean Swampert Ranger.

**Poke Legend Force Battlers.**

Kari is swimming in the pool as her Lugia flies above her. Kari Break, Psycho Lugia Ranger.

**Poke Legend Force Battlers.**

Matthew talks to Commander Bart about something. Matthew Speed, Blazing Dragonite Ranger.

**Poke Legend Force Battlers.**

James is in the nurse room with Nurse Dawn getting rehealed. James Bart, Dark Sneasel Ranger.

**The sky is the limit**

Maddie is training with Infer in hand to hand combat. Maddie Braveheart, Zapper Electabuzz Ranger.

**And the sea is endless**

Mack is reading books as he watches Infer and Maddie battle. Mack Jones, Fighter Blaziken Ranger.

**The ground never ends**

Gecko was standing with her Sceptile, Venusaur and Roserade. Dawn Ingram (Gecko). Sky Lord Shaymin ranger.

**Legend…Force…Battlers**

Mech May works on the rangers main weapons

**Never to lose a fight**

Infer holds up his Arceus Cannon and is blasting the enemy

**When we do we do not cry over it**

All the other rangers pulled out their weapons and destroyed the army of Arachnids

**We will succeed**

Infer throws the cannon up as the Arceus Zord appears.

**In this war over the regions**

Arceus Zord switches to carrier mode and the other zords are seen leaving.

**Against the enemy**

Arceus Zord switches into its Megazord mode and then switches into one of its many other forms. By his side the other 2 megazords appear.

**To the end.**

The rangers stand with their main partners by their side. Infer holds up his hand as Arceus appears above them.

* * *

LEGENDARY REALM

Giratina was waiting for his friend to appear. Within seconds, a being with a Giratina head, a Giratina claws, a Giratina tail and some Giratina wings. In its ear was a hearing aid.

"You summoned me" it said.

"Drago, Infer and Gecko are poke-rangers now" said Giratina, "and the time space zords have awakened".

"The time space zords are awake" said a voice. Drago looked to see Arceus standing near.

"It seems that we need to send one of the poke-rangers to look for them" said Giratina.

"I know who to send" said Drago. Arceus know who she meant and disappeared. Drago turned to see her Dusknoir, her Rotom, her Gengar, her Mismagius and her Banette coming towards them for their party.

* * *

On the ship, Bella had her Bastiodon out while Gecko had her Venusaur out. Infer was sleeping on the roof of the captain cabin. Kari and Maddie where sitting reading books while the others were in the pool. Just then, Arceus appeared. Infer woke up and looked into his friend's eyes.

"I wasn't asleep" lied Infer but Arceus knew he was asleep.

"Okay, I am here because 3 zords have been awakened" said Arceus. The rangers were waiting for his next words.

"Infer I am sending you on a mission to bring forth the time space zords" said Arceus.

"Bella, you are in charge while I am gone" said Infer agreeing to his friend. Arceus vanished and Infer followed behind.

* * *

AT THE CAVE

Chaos Mewtwo was firing at anything. Blazing Mud was in his laboratory working on a new monster. Tri- Eevee walked in as he sends a clay version into a machine within seconds, a Camerupt standing on two legs creature appeared.

"I want to erupt" it said. Bolt Zapdos entered then followed by Chaos Mewtwo. Cult Owl was sleeping in her room. Tech Emperor was sitting in her room.

"This is Krakrupt" said Blazing Mud, "he has information on all the poke-rangers weapons and attacks, and he is unstoppable".

"I am sending Tri-Eevee down with him" said Chaos Mewtwo, "I have this sick feeling that something is happening behind my back".

* * *

WITH INFER

Infer was walking along a path. He was thinking about what he heard about the time space zords.

"I know that there are two swords, one of time and one of space" thought Infer, "the three zords form a megazord of unstoppable energy".

* * *

IN NEW BARK TOWN

Gecko was standing near Kari as Bella talked to the reporters.

"So we were hoping to see another battle today" said one of the reporters, "but where is your leader?" The reporters were looking at the other rangers and noticing one missing.

"He is on a mission himself" said Bella. Just then, a blast was heard and everybody turned to see Krakrupt appearing with an army of Arachnids. Bella was then shocked by an attack and looked to see Tri-Eevee a distance away.

"I am Tri-Eevee, one of my master's generals" said Tri-Eevee, "rangers, where is the silver ranger".

"None of your business" said Bella.

* * *

"I am going to erupt and destroy New Bark town" said Krakrupt.

"Not on our watch" said Bella as all the remaining rangers gathered.

"Poke-morpher, poke it up" said all the rangers as they all activate their morpher. In a bright light, Swampert ran at Bella forming a blue coloured suit, covering her head is a helmet designed on Swampert. Ocean Swampert Ranger. Lugia ran at Kari forming a pink coloured suit, covering her head is a helmet designed on Lugia. Psycho Lugia Ranger. Dragonite ran at Matthew forming a gold coloured suit, covering his head is a helmet designed on Dragonite. Blazing Dragonite Ranger. Sneasel ran at James forming a black coloured suit, covering his head is a helmet designed on Sneasel. Dark Sneasel Ranger. Electabuzz ran at Maddie forming a yellow coloured suit, covering her head is a helmet designed on Electabuzz. Zapper Electabuzz Ranger. Blaziken ran at Mack forming a red coloured suit, covering his head is a helmet designed on Blaziken. Fighter Blaziken Ranger. Shaymin (Sky Lord) ran at Gecko, forming green coloured suit, covering her head is a helmet designed on Shaymin (Sky Lord). Sky Lord Shaymin Ranger.

All the rangers formed a line and said, "We are the Poke-Legend Force Battlers, and this is your end". The rangers then pulled out their weapons.

* * *

Bella swings her Swampert Sabre against Tri-Eevee who had his triple swords out.

"Take this" said Tri-Eevee as he spun his fire sword at her.

Flamethrower.

The flames spun around the sword and stroke Bella in the body. Krakrupt was facing Kari and Maddie.

"Take this" said Krakrupt.

Eruption Blaze.

The whole ground started to burn and Kari and Maddie were forced to jump and kick him but he grabbed both of their legs and then threw them into the sky. He then caught them around their waist as they came to land.

"Silly rangers" said Krakrupt, "I know all of your moves".

* * *

"Bella, you have a new attack so use your Swampert Sabre to strike now" Mech May said through Bella's communicator. Bella was holding her stomach and watched as Tri-Eevee come closer to her with all of his swords out. Bella got up as Gecko tackled Tri-Eevee.

"I take care of him" said Gecko as she summoned the Arceus Cannon. Bella turned to Krakrupt who was squeezing Maddie and Kari. Bella lifted her sabre.

Blast Storm Hurricane.

She spun her sword around and a hurricane of water was sent flying to Krakrupt, who was cut off guard and sent flying into the ground and was destroyed. Kari and Maddie picked themselves off the ground and joined the others facing Tri-Eevee. He quickly vanished.

* * *

Back with Infer, he was walking down a long path. As he passed a forest, a group of Riolus popped up and saw the poke-morph heading towards the dark area.

"I am very close" said Infer.

* * *

NEXT TIME- EPISODE 7 Time Space Journey part 2

Infer: Awaken.

…: Time to wrap your rangers up.

Tech Emperor: Without your leader, you are easily defeated.

Infer: Dialga Time Sword, Palkia Space Sword.

…: Impossible.

Infer: Time Space Megazord.


	7. Time Space Journey part 2

This is a series of Poke-rangers fighting a mass destructive Mewtwo. Arceus and his friend bring forth number of humans to fight the enemy. Arceus friend is a hybrid and has a group of humans working on the technology to defeat the enemies. The rangers will have tough battles to come. I own the plot and the characters except for the name of the pokemons.

**Poke- Legend Force Battlers Episode 7- Time Space Journey part 2**

* * *

**Force Battlers Ready!**

Arceus stands behind the 8 rangers.

**There is danger uphead**

Chaos Mewtwo stands before his generals

**For the whole Pokeworld**

The rangers' ship travels through the sea.

**The danger is here**

Infer stands looking at the ocean smiling at Sharpedos. Duncan Ingram (Infer), Arceus Legend Ranger.

**Better hope for the Force Battlers.**

Bella appears behind Infer smirking. Bella Swan, Ocean Swampert Ranger.

**Poke Legend Force Battlers.**

Kari is swimming in the pool as her Lugia flies above her. Kari Break, Psycho Lugia Ranger.

**Poke Legend Force Battlers.**

Matthew talks to Commander Bart about something. Matthew Speed, Blazing Dragonite Ranger.

**Poke Legend Force Battlers.**

James is in the nurse room with Nurse Dawn getting rehealed. James Bart, Dark Sneasel Ranger.

**The sky is the limit**

Maddie is training with Infer in hand to hand combat. Maddie Braveheart, Zapper Electabuzz Ranger.

**And the sea is endless**

Mack is reading books as he watches Infer and Maddie battle. Mack Jones, Fighter Blaziken Ranger.

**The ground never ends**

Gecko was standing with her Sceptile, Venusaur and Roserade. Dawn Ingram (Gecko). Sky Lord Shaymin ranger.

**Legend…Force…Battlers**

Mech May works on the rangers main weapons

**Never to lose a fight**

Infer holds up his Arceus Cannon and is blasting the enemy

**When we do we do not cry over it**

All the other rangers pulled out their weapons and destroyed the army of Arachnids

**We will succeed**

Infer throws the cannon up as the Arceus Zord appears.

**In this war over the regions**

Arceus Zord switches to carrier mode and the other zords are seen leaving.

**Against the enemy**

Arceus Zord switches into its Megazord mode and then switches into one of its many other forms. By his side the other 2 megazords appear.

**To the end.**

The rangers stand with their main partners by their side. Infer holds up his hand as Arceus appears above them.

* * *

On the ship.

Kari was watching her Lapras swim in the water while watching Gecko stroking her Sceptile's fur.

Elsewhere, Mack was reading a book on steel type pokemons. At a desk nearby, Matthew and James were playing a game of cards.

Elsewhere, Bella and Maddie were sitting on the roof of the wheel room. Just then, a Giratina looking human appeared. Gecko turned and saw her friend and ran to her. The other rangers appeared straight away.

"I am Drago" said Drago, "my former name is Ren Masters, and I have a hearing problem."

"Good to meet you" said Mech May as the rest of the crew appeared.

"Infer is close to finding the zords, so be ready" said Drago before disappearing.

* * *

With the enemy

"I getting sick of these failures" said Mad Mewtwo. Tech Emperor was standing near him with a smile on her face.

"Master, what about Wrapper Deoxys" she said.

"Excellent, summon him" said Mad Mewtwo. Within minutes, a Deoxys like creature with tentacles covering its body appeared.

"Master, what about the missing Infer?" asked Cult Owl.

"Wherever he is, he will not be back in time to stop me" said Mad Mewtwo.

* * *

In a temple

Infer had finally arrived and spotted the three zords in sleep mode. He walked to a small table and picked up a small flute.

"Awake" he said as he started to blow on the flute. Within minutes, the three zords came into life.

"We are the time space zords" they said, "Since you awoke us, we will serve you and please take these two swords". Two swords came into Infer's hands.

"Thank you" Infer said before the weapons and the flute vanished.

"Those have now been connected to your ranger form" said Dialga Zord.

* * *

On the ship

Gecko was doing some back-flips while the other rangers watched from a distance.

"I wonder when Infer will come back" said Kari.

"I say by the next battle" said Gecko, "I hope". Just then the alarms went off and the group headed into town. Once there, they saw a Deoxys like monster and an Empoleon beast.

"I am Tech Emperor" Tech Emperor said, "and this is Wrapper Deoxys".

"Poke-morpher, poke it up" said all the rangers as they all activate their morpher. In a bright light, Swampert ran at Bella forming a blue coloured suit, covering her head is a helmet designed on Swampert. Ocean Swampert Ranger. Lugia ran at Kari forming a pink coloured suit, covering her head is a helmet designed on Lugia. Psycho Lugia Ranger. Dragonite ran at Matthew forming a gold coloured suit, covering his head is a helmet designed on Dragonite. Blazing Dragonite Ranger. Sneasel ran at James forming a black coloured suit, covering his head is a helmet designed on Sneasel. Dark Sneasel Ranger. Electabuzz ran at Maddie forming a yellow coloured suit, covering her head is a helmet designed on Electabuzz. Zapper Electabuzz Ranger. Blaziken ran at Mack forming a red coloured suit, covering his head is a helmet designed on Blaziken. Fighter Blaziken Ranger. Shaymin (Sky Lord) ran at Gecko, forming green coloured suit, covering her head is a helmet designed on Shaymin (Sky Lord). Sky Lord Shaymin Ranger.

All the rangers formed a line and said, "We are the Poke-Legend Force Battlers, and this is your end". The rangers then pulled out their weapons.

* * *

Kari and Mack were facing Wrapper Deoxys when suddenly he released four tentacles that wrapped around Mack. Mack falled to the ground as Kari jumped over him to strike the monster, but Wrapper Deoxys did the same to her and she ended up on the ground.

"I am too strong for you" said Wrapper Deoxys. He looked at the others fighting Tech Emperor.

Tech Blast.

Tech Emperor released an attack that blasted the remaining rangers to where Kari and Mack were.

* * *

"You are defeated" said Wrapper Deoxys. Just then, a blast of wind sent both bad guys flying. They looked to see Infer standing before his team.

"Infer is back" said Commander Bart who was watching the battle from the ship on its monitor. The people from the city started to cheer as he raised his morpher.

"Poke-morpher, poke it up" said Infer as he activated his morpher. In a bright light, Arceus ran at Infer forming a silver coloured suit, covering his head is a helmet designed on Arceus. Arceus Legend Ranger.

"Dialga Time Sword, Palkia Space Sword" Infer said as the two swords from earlier appeared.

"Impossible" said Wrapper Deoxys.

Time Space Strike.

Infer lifted his swords and stroke out at Wrapper Deoxys destroying him and freeing Kari and Mack.

* * *

Just then Cult Owl appeared. "Good to see you again, Infer" she said, "you want to destroy, you want to destroy". The remains then started to grow as a giant version of Wrapper Deoxys appeared.

"What can you do now?" he said. Infer then jumped onto a building and pulled out a flute.

"A flute" said Professor Elm who was watching from the ground.

"Time Space Zords awaken" Infer said as he started to play on the flute. The pokemons in the surrounding area started to calm down as three portals appeared before Infer.

"What" said Cult Owl and Tech Emperor. Coming out of the portals, were a mechanised Dialga, a mechanised Giratina (Altered form) and a mechanised Palkia. Gecko helped the other rangers up as Infer jumped into the Dialga Zord.

* * *

"Combine" said Infer. The Dialga Zord started to turn upwards on its hind legs. Its front legs went into its body and then the head moved down onto the body. The Giratina Zord changed into an arm with its head high up the arm. The Palkia Zord changed into another arm with its head high up the arm. The two arms go to the Dialga Zord and connected. Two massive wings appear on its back as a new head appeared on top of the body.

"WOW" said everyone who was watching the scene.

"Time Space Megazord online" said Infer, while putting the flute on a table, as the Dialga Zord's head roared. Bella took the Arceus cannon.

Bella raises the Arceus Cannon and says, "Arceus cannon, awaken Arceus zord". She threw the cannon into the sky as it disappeared. The ship's cargo doors opened and a large mechanical Arceus started to walk into the city. Bella jumped into the cockpit.

"All right, megazord mode" said Bella hitting a big red button. The Arceus zord started to stand, its front legs started to form arms, the head of an Arceus appeared on the body, on the back were two cannons and finally a new head appeared on the top. She then hit another button and the form started to turn into a dark type.

* * *

"Ready Infer" said Bella. Infer nodded to her.

Spacial Raid.

The Palkia arm spun around and launched an attack at Wrapper Deoxys.

Dark Pulse.

The cannons on the shoulders of the Arceus Megazord blasted at the terrible monster. "Time to end this" said Infer.

Roar of Time.

The Dialga head opened and a blast of hot air hit Wrapper Deoxys and destroyed him. Cult Owl and Tech Emperor disappeared. Infer and Bella jumped out of the cockpits. The time space zords separated and returned to where they came from.

* * *

When the group got back to the ship, Infer was tackled by the rest of the crew.

"We missed you a lot" said Mech May.

"Okay, but can I get up please" said Infer. The other rangers picked him up. Unknown to them, Drago was watching from the sky.

* * *

NEXT TIME: Sac Psychic Trio

Mad Mewtwo: Time to awaken the Sac brothers.

Drago: I have finally decided to join your mission.

…: We cannot be defeated.

Drago: Silent Dusknoir Ranger.

Infer: Time to merge the zords together.

All the rangers: Time Ultrazord.


End file.
